<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>鲸的髑髅山 by ToTheInfinityAndBeyond</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285076">鲸的髑髅山</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheInfinityAndBeyond/pseuds/ToTheInfinityAndBeyond'>ToTheInfinityAndBeyond</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheInfinityAndBeyond/pseuds/ToTheInfinityAndBeyond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2021/4/10修改了最后一句话<br/>if：进击的巨人陨落，地鸣摧毁了帕拉迪岛以外的一切，重建文明的责任落在第15任调查兵团团长阿尔敏肩头<br/>警告：内含（对动物的）残酷描写</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert &amp; Annie Leonhart, Armin Arlert &amp; Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert &amp; Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Armin Arlert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>鲸的髑髅山</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>写于漫画137发布之前</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>战争结束的一个月后，帝国纪念日的前夕，帕拉迪岛的海岸线上搁浅了一只山一样的怪物。这件事是由移居到海边的居民报告的，报告呈递上来之前，在国内已经风一样地传开了。悬在疲累不堪的国民心头的是巨人卷土重来的恐惧：传说，这怪物像山一样地庞大，散发出浓缩的海的腥气；传说它有流不尽的血液，像人的血液那样红，昼夜不分地流淌，在海面上散开呈扇形。调查兵团保持了一贯的高效作风，在居民想起破坏它之前，已经将现场围了起来。当负责人去请示新任团长的意见时，后者只是考虑了一瞬，就指示他将纪念典礼的会场迁到那里去。<br/>
“难不成您已经知道那生物的真面目了么！”军官犹豫一番，还是在最后问道。但他并没等来回答。</p><p>新任的团长异常年轻，人们说这是因为老兵已经折损光了，幸存者也厌弃了战争和与它相关的一切。人们说他还是个孩子，长着一张懦弱的脸；这并不是说他性情真的懦弱，而是当他的懦弱发作时，他的脸总会毫无保留地出卖他。这张脸，熟悉他的人会说，是温和可亲的，和他的内心完全相符，然而他所爱的人们已经很久没有见过他了。最终的战斗结束后，他就行踪不明，对外称去了乡下隐居，实际行程严格保密，严格到只有每日一趟传回首都的亲笔批复可以证明他依然活着。<br/>
阿尔敏•亚鲁雷特，他离群索居的原因事实上简单至极：只有在远离人群的地方，他才能思考，才能保有那么一丝阿尔敏。他把这一点解释给希斯特里亚听，还加上一句“对不起”，因为她刚刚生产，他来的那一天甚至还无法坐起来。她没有责怪他的唐突，还体贴地尽量避免去打扰他——这与调查兵团如今膨胀得吓人的权力无关，而是出于同袍的情谊。只有一次，她实在忍不住了，向他问起他计划中的未来。<br/>
彼时他来探望她和新生儿，然而他自己却面容憔悴，看起来比刚刚大伤元气的女王还要虚弱。看到婴儿时，他才终于露出了一点笑容。新生命热切地抓住他的手指，那只手真小，柔软得不可思议，人类的手在最开始，竟然是如此柔软……温暖从指尖传来。希斯特里亚躺在旁边，脸上缺乏表情，但还是被客人的热情感染，努力支起半边身体去看她的孩子。<br/>
“这孩子听说是在你们杀死……”她顿了一顿，刻意没有去提那个名字，“……的时刻出生的。”<br/>
阿尔敏心不在焉地点点头，突然一震，一种可能性掠过他的脑海。他弯下腰去检查那婴儿的面容，和记忆中的影像对照，却始终没能看出有什么相似或不相似之处来：婴儿和成人的脸毕竟相差太大了。希斯特里亚以为他想看婴儿是否得到了死去巨人散落的力量，疲倦地挥挥手：“我们已经检查过许多次了，什么都看不出来。”<br/>
阿尔敏没有纠正她，站起身：“是吗。……或许只有时间能告诉我们了。”<br/>
“你是想说还有可能是么？”希斯特里亚睁大眼睛，和阿尔敏视线相对。他的确没有那个意思，但他不能否认，这对帝国而言是最优的选项。女王忽然伸出手，紧紧掐住他的袖子：“阿尔敏，不要利用我的孩子……”<br/>
她还那么虚弱，穿着白得刺眼的衣服，就像纸一样单薄……她被迫生下这个孩子，被胎儿整整折磨了十个月，但又是为什么呢，她能够如此地去爱？<br/>
“希斯特里亚。”阿尔敏向她单膝跪下，亲吻她的手，“你已经是我们国家的母亲……所有国民的母亲，我会保护你，像兄弟那样爱你的孩子……不必担心。”<br/>
这些话非常突兀，但不得不说，因为他独自思考了太久，由无数个夜晚中将她摆在棋盘上计算她的价值、操纵她的命运而生出的罪恶感，让他只能停下来一遍遍揣摩她的痛苦，因为罪恶感，曾经互换身份时发现的共同点在想象中不断夸大，最后竟然将她放到了他的第二自我这夸张的高度。这些可笑地积累起来的感情，未曾想在这里遭遇了突破口，仓促地、争先恐后地涌出来。然而它们却遭到了冷遇。<br/>
“阿尔敏，”希斯特里亚恐惧地看着他，“你是怎么回事啊？”<br/>
她没有明白，一定是这样。阿尔敏草草地擦了擦将要流出来的眼泪，没有说话，好像一下子丧失了抒情的力气。他离开了，给小屋留下一个灰色的印象。</p><p>女王已经结束了她的致辞，接下来，调查兵团的最高领袖、同时也是女王最忠实的战友和帝国军事的心脏将要上台，在此作他的初次亮相。而这个面色苍白的年轻人已经几天没有说话，脑海里正盘旋着一个恶作剧版的念头：如果一会儿开口才发现我哑了，岂不是……<br/>
空气里飘着浓重的腥味，较殷实的人家用洒了香水的手帕捂住口鼻。会场设置在离那座小山一样的尸体有些距离、但又让观礼者恰好能看见它的地方，这是非常明智的，因为一旦走近，就会看到昆虫密密麻麻地叮在它皮肤薄的地方。除此之外，它还在汩汩地流血，仿佛它的身体里只盛了血一样。血液向他们流过来，见到的人说，这是人类在那一天流的血，今天没有、以后也不会流干。<br/>
台上是聚光灯，下面是黑压压的人群。阿尔敏瞥了一眼，看得太匆忙，当然没有找到熟悉的面孔。他的几个硕果仅存的战友站在他的身后，是他唯一的安慰。除此之外，大多数人都已经死了。为了活着的人，小小地利用一下死去的人，并不能说是什么罪恶……在登台的那一小段路上，他如此想。<br/>
“今天我们在这里，是为了庆祝艾尔迪亚帝国的新生……”他的声音还算顺畅，没有嘶哑，没有颤抖，是个不错的开头，虽然很蹩脚，“……以及我兄弟的死。”</p><p>我的兄弟。他从来没有这样称呼过他，也就有理由说，接下来的一切说的都不是他。但是阿尔敏已经下定决心不再自欺，既然已经做了，就没有退路。没有其他办法了，这就是最优解。但是怀疑的烟尘应声激起：你以为……？真的没有了么？只是凭你想不出来罢了……<br/>
不。再说什么也没用了，选择已经作出了。他不想再怀疑自己，决定全心转向谴责自己的虚伪。兄弟这个词令人恶心，虚假的血缘关系、幻想血缘等同于挣不断的联系，已经不止是恶心，而是软弱。软弱啊，软弱啊，软弱啊……如果能够不需要这软弱的慰藉该多么好……<br/>
在两次呼吸的间隔，他突然无比思念三笠。她是那么坚强，阿尔敏去看她的时候，她好像已经从痛苦中走出来了，镇定得让他不知所措。那条红围巾她没有戴上，但放在了显眼的地方，她和他说话的时候就将它铺在膝头。她变得非常普通。阿尔敏战栗着想到：一个牵挂可以放下了。<br/>
“需要我的时候就说吧，我依然是调查兵团的一员。”她说，看他脸色不好，试图改善一下气氛：“臭矮子要退休了的话，就来找我吧。”<br/>
"谢谢，我尽量不用这种事来烦你。"<br/>
阿尔敏起身准备和她告别。但他没有想到的是，三笠张开双臂，动作缓慢，面无表情，她还在努力找回流露温情的能力。她说：“没有别的事，也可以来找我。”<br/>
他不无讽刺地想：她依旧以为，只要自己给出的关心足够，就能够改变她的朋友，这两个无可救药的人。但他温驯地拥抱了她，“再见”最终没有出口，而是变成：“我的书都交给你了……”<br/>
她理解成了另外一个意思，嘲笑他竟然不相信自己的书：“一定给你找到。一定有解除巨人之力的方法……就这么约定了。等所有一切都安排好，这些东西就都还给你。”<br/>
他笑了。如果这些书能够成为她新生活的意义，那也是好的。但他的忧虑却脱缰野马般飞驰，远得收不回来。最后他说：“不，不会的。艾伦死了，不会再有艾伦。”</p><p>“在那里的，就是我的兄弟。”年轻的亚鲁雷特站在台上，出人意料地遥遥一指，“我的兄弟已经回来了。一个月前，他带领艾尔迪亚帝国赢得了最后的战争；现在他回来了，我的兄弟，艾伦•耶格尔。”<br/>
随着他的话，台下的人群骚动起来，声浪越来越高。数以万计的人摩肩接踵，呼出的热气聚在一起就像刚揭开的蒸锅，此刻他们一起爆发出噪声，没有人拦得住，也没有人想到维持秩序，因为没有人知道他竟要说这些话。他背后性命相托的战友也露出不可置信的表情。但他继续说，他的声音通过广播系统清晰地传出来：<br/>
“仅仅十年前，我们还认为自己是人类最后的火种；十年间这句话一度是谎言。但有谁能料到，它竟再次成为了现实……我们都不曾料到。然而，当我们回忆起十年前的日子，想起我们作为唯一的人类而活的日子，竟然美好得有如梦境：因为那时，我们只需应对眼前的难题，而不必同所有人为敌。”<br/>
他扫视人群，又低下眼帘。他就像自言自语般说道：<br/>
“我们突然发现，一直以来，我们就像生活在黑暗中，看不见身边无数双眼睛虎视眈眈……察觉的时候，已经太晚了。而这样每日在恐惧里生活，我们生活了四年。四年间，有多少无辜的生命终结，仅仅是为了毫无道理也毫无意义的仇恨。我们调查兵团决心改变这一切。”<br/>
有的人已经沉默下来，有的人喊叫得越来越大声。<br/>
“……而其中决意最深沉的那一个，就是我的兄弟，我的战友，艾伦。”<br/>
可以想见，人们在愤怒什么，但他并不理睬。他已经完全进入角色了，这个新生的政治家再也不看他的听众，而是将目光移到辽阔的天际线上，他看见那里巨人陨落的头颅，两轮眼眶深陷。<br/>
“我和我的伙伴在那里遭遇的是历代九大巨人的化身。两个巨人就能够毁掉玛利亚之墙，而我们面对的是数以百计，不，无数的巨人。然而我们所有人竟然能够全身而退，并且最终，击杀集合三大巨人之力的艾伦•耶格尔。我知道诸位觉得这不合情理，也听到过许多无稽的流言，而现在我要告诉你们真正的原因——”<br/>
他突然张开双臂，像是要承受所有的怒火和怀疑、痛苦和悔恨，像是要释放全部的委屈那样：“这桩罪过！这桩不可饶恕的罪过！是艾伦他，为了我们所有人，而犯下的！”</p><p>他的战友们还能克制住自己，仅仅是因为长年并肩作战而生出的信任，但他们毕竟是少数。后方已经有喧闹声，还不很清楚，但已经有了：宪兵队中数个士兵当场哗变，要将颠倒黑白、愚弄大众的无耻者赶下台去。让•基尔休坦站在台上，人民能看到他，他不能轻举妄动，并且也没有武器——他们本来只是在此充当一个光鲜的背景。冷汗沿着他的脊梁滴下来，不是因为他以为阿尔敏没有准备后着，而是因为他绞尽脑汁，都无法为他提出合理的辩护。</p><p>“帕拉迪，”阿尔敏说，带着苦涩的讽刺，“‘天堂’……弗利兹王创造这个所谓的乐园，蒙蔽全部国民数百年，然而终究是保全了墙内居民的生命，这一点不可否认。从蒙蔽中解放出来，也就意味着代价。在我们所有人都还未意识到这代价有多么深重的时候，艾伦就决定要担起责任。由他一个人。<br/>
“——他自己一个人。”<br/>
神奇的是，有两处地方应和着他的话音，同时爆发出来。一处是广场上，人群聚集的某一处，爆发出狂热的呼叫，那是城墙教的遗民，为了他们的信仰重新得到确证而激动落泪；另一处没有人看见，因为看守海怪尸体的士兵都被派来维持秩序了。原因仍未明确：有人事后宣称听见了类似漏气的声音，但没有确证的办法。能够认定的只有一件，即，等到人们想起它的时候，它的脸上添了两道新鲜的黑色泪痕。<br/>
“那时我们都没能理解他的意思。不，直到现在，也很难说有什么人理解了他，即使我们都听到过他的声音，在那个像幻觉般的时刻……还要再怀疑吗，我的同胞！那时我们的的确确听到了他的声音，这声音，是直接通过我们的血脉而传递的，一切艾尔迪亚人因血脉而相连，艾伦清晰地向我们证明了这一点。<br/>
“数百年前，始祖尤弥尔同先王定下不战之约，也正是因为这一点。手足之间相互憎恨是多么痛苦……一切的力量只能够用来让我们彼此相爱，这就是始祖的深意。艾伦他要向我们诉说的也是这句话。‘通道’那里，在全部时间和空间连结在一起的地方，我们全部艾尔迪亚子民眼见他和始祖并肩站立，始祖的心愿即是他的心愿。<br/>
“然而经年累月，墙壁之外的人们生活在仇恨之中，仇恨已经成为了他们的生存之道。即使没有我们，他们也相互攻击。或者说，相互仇恨是铭刻在人类骨髓中的命运：只要这世界上不是只剩下一个人，就还会有曲解、恶意、战争和痛苦。<br/>
“这曾经使我们陷入绝望。然而，艾伦告诉我们，我们并不是相互对立的：我们是由血脉联系起来的。始祖尤弥尔给予我们的不止肉和骨，她就在我们自身之中；艾尔迪亚人全体就是始祖本身，我们就是她的化身。<br/>
“难道还能够不信吗！请诸君想想那个时刻，我的兄弟和我们的同胞用生命换来的时刻，那一刻难道还有人能够欺骗自己，他们和自己的全部亲人不是一体的吗！又怎么能够否认，将生命融入这样的和谐，不是我们生命的意义本身呢？！<br/>
“抵达这一点花去了沉重的代价，甚至在我们失去的一切面前，沉重二字都显得轻浮。<br/>
“艾伦，他是最了解这痛楚的人。在我们依然短视得看不见将近的未来，又或者懦弱着不敢迈出那注定的一步的时候，他就已经下了决心。然而他又是那么慈爱，他完全获得了始祖的精神：他决定一个人承担所有的罪愆。<br/>
“'既然神不来，那么就让我来充当这审判者。……'<br/>
“于是那一天，我们眼见汪洋变成血海，一切过往都被洗清。只有我们被选中留下。但是难道我们不曾相互仇恨吗，我们不曾用那利刃和言语伤害人吗？为何要我们留下，去对抗写在我们血液中的本能，为何还要对人类留有一线希望……为何要自己承担一切的罪责？<br/>
“我的兄弟。……今日此刻，所有人都是我的兄弟。我要对你们说我兄弟当时对我说的话：'杀一千人就像杀我自己一千遍。失去的必将得到补还。再一个两千年之后，那不在了的将回到这里，将用纯洁的葡萄酒迎接他们。'<br/>
“为了这个许诺，他今天回到这里，艾伦•耶格尔将要护佑我们、见证我们、指引我们的使命。今天他与人类流过的血一同归还，今天这血再次将大海染红；今天艾尔迪亚人放下全部的仇恨，用同一条心、同一个志向去履行我们的使命。”</p><p>“干得不错。”他一上马车，亚妮就这样说道，“虽然这个角色不适合你。”<br/>
阿尔敏依然恍惚着。自那一番热情洋溢的布道结束，人群哀恸的、感动而几乎狂热的呼号还在耳边，产生感情的能力就好像从他身体里凭空被抽掉了。两人默契地决定只当作他太累了。亚妮瞪着车厢壁，好像要透过几层木板将拉车的马击穿：太长时间没有见面，那些在脑海中昼夜翻涌的想法，他们自以为早已理清，真正见面竟然却又绕成一团。<br/>
“接下来去哪儿？”她问。<br/>
阿尔敏忽然抱住脑袋大声呻吟，似乎在抱怨又要劳动已是强弩之末的脑袋。但是抢在她愧疚地去安抚他之前，他就答道：“去鲸那里。”<br/>
她的动作停在半路，最后她坐回去，抱起双臂陷入沉思。阿尔敏的海螺还在她夹克胸口的口袋里，被她手臂的动作卡在胸骨前数寸，心里的怪异要大过异物造成的不适。而它的主人穷尽了可能的话题，依然一无所获：过去的这四年友谊中的裂隙慢慢生长，让他变得更习惯和不会回应他的对象对话。<br/>
他最终说：“人为什么一定要抓住意义才能活下去呢？”而后又自顾自地补上一句，“因为我们是懦弱的物种吗？”<br/>
“你并不这样觉得。难道不是吗？所以你才对他们说那些废话，是想要他们活下去，活得比在牢笼里时还要勇敢。”<br/>
他没有否认，而是垂下头。“我现在在想，如果不需要意义的话，活着该是多么简单……”<br/>
亚妮眼神犀利：“难道你说的东西连你自己都不信吗？”<br/>
“一半一半吧。”他终于坦承，此时就连他自己也惊异，花了那么久才成型的沉重想法，变成言辞竟然如此轻浮，“关于艾伦的事大部分都是我的猜想，但是艾尔迪亚的过去和未来，我相信他是这么想的。真正的历史，还留着的只有希斯特里亚……女王的家族藏书和艾伦父亲的记述，我在此基础上作了一些合理的推测。”<br/>
她穷追不舍，“那么假话是哪一部分？”<br/>
“我其实没能见到艾伦，在最后的时刻。”说出口后，他终于释然了，“连三笠都相信只有我见到了艾伦，我告诉她，这是艾伦的请求，所以她才动的手。否则怎么可能呢？她现在怎么可能还活着呢？”<br/>
“还有呢？”她上下打量他，这个在阴暗狭小的车厢角落垂头丧气的青年，他已经不再是孩子，却也不像那个领袖。愤怒又回到她的心中，“我觉得煽情不像你的作风。”<br/>
阿尔敏苦笑：“你觉得是就是吧。”<br/>
“我自以为非常了解你，但我现在不知道了。”亚妮说。阿尔敏在她眼里看到他熟知的那种痛苦，时间仿佛和立场一起倒转，曾经折磨他的怀疑转而向他爱的人下手，而他在那个被怀疑的位置上，如遭当头一记棒喝。他自信的那些东西，好像再一回头就化成了虚无，好像本来就不存在。然而在这之中竟然有一丝怀念萦绕着，这一刻他真正地和已逝的老友心灵相通，他这样想，莫名地感到安慰。<br/>
马车停下：到了。海风挟着浓烈的气味袭来，他们在还有五十米的地方驻足，因为此处的臭气就已经熏得人睁不开眼睛。亚妮在阿尔敏身旁，看到海怪浸泡在水中的那部分身体发胀、发白——巨大的创口压在下面，已经不再流血，另半边身体塌陷，样子可怜到无法撑起“海怪”这个称呼。阿尔敏指着它说：“它是‘鲸’。这是一种在海里生存的动物，虽然我们的一间屋子都放不下它，但是大海很大，它在里面游动，只是芝麻粒一样的小点……如果想看它本来的样子，我有一本书……”<br/>
亚妮心不在焉地点点头。她忽然想到：“你的宝贝书呢？”<br/>
他似乎才醒悟过来：“要闲置一段时间了。”他没有说出来的事，亚妮已经看穿了：他现在已经看不下那些书。翻开百科全书的兴致已经很久不再有了，那些为了参考专门收集来的诗集和布道册子、教义典籍，他现在用完了，就无比厌弃。<br/>
他们静静地看着士兵们将山一样的尸体分割，洒上药水，装进车里，准备运往专门为它建的展览馆，经过一系列科学的处理，几十天后它将脱胎换骨，永远供人们瞻仰。亚妮说：“如果我把它毁了会怎样？”<br/>
“你打算怎么破坏它？”<br/>
“说不准，用火烧吧。”她加了一句，“你拦不住我，因为我要死了。”<br/>
阿尔敏又露出他惯常的那种苦笑：“难道我会阻止你吗？”<br/>
风向改变了。一阵清新的风从陆地上吹来，她的头脑稍稍轻松了一些，有什么事情突然能够连起来了。她试探道：“你的童年好友要被永远关在博物馆里……这就是你的愿望吗？你的愿望，难道不是给他办一场葬礼吗？”<br/>
“是怎样的……现在我已经搞不清楚了。但我觉得这样总比让他被人唾骂好。你看过那些人写的文章吗？”他一下子激动起来，“不，不如说，难道他的一生能够被写在纸上吗？”<br/>
亚妮耐心地听着。终于，她提出了最后一个问题，“他是不是说了什么？”
天际线上面，凝结了过去和未来，巨人永恒的头颅。阿尔敏的声音几不可察：
“'我们从未相互理解……'”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本文缘于提弦老师创作的血海阿尔敏（https://weibo.com/5252945588/K0yA4hkY1），诗意归于她，琐碎和生搬硬套属于我</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>